Tessa
"looking for me? great! let's go then!" -tessa "i can't believe you recruited a hybrid!" -UNSC CENTCOM to light guardian tessa is the third protagonist in the rise of the dark nemesis series. appearance formally a human animal hybrid, tessa is a cross between a human and a fox. she also wears somewhat of what appears to be leaf clothing, possibly a uniform for the chieftains of wood burrow. division when tessa joined the united nations space command, she had only three options. # marine corps. # naval personnel. # air force. she went to the marine corps and she made the right choice. later after successful training's, she joined the orbital drop shock troops after ranking up to a certain rank. rank tessa's rank in the marine corps. was sergeant (which she can join the military police). however, after ranking up to sergeant major, she was able join the orbital drop shock troops, after training's in the ODST and marine corps. academy, she was promoted to general, urdnot bakara is responsible for her promotion. phantom tessa phantom tessa is the dark version of the real tessa, her hair and uniform is now black, and her fur are darkened and burnt, and will attack light energy characters. phantom tessa is known as a clone and a dark version of tessa. powers camouflage tessa can turn on camouflage in a blink of an eye, able to get away in the battlefield undetected. assassination tessa is a virtual assassin and can use a light energy knife to back-stab her enemies without being detected. radar jam tessa can jam radars and com links for a short amount of time. sprint tessa is swift in the battlefield, she can use this power to escape her enemies without the lack to catch a breath. night vision in real life foxes and wolves can only see black and white. tessa however is a hybrid, and can switch between the two visions. paragon action tessa can perform paragon actions, such as persuade others, help allies, etc. trivia * tessa was an protagonist in skylanders swap-force, in the series she was encountered in season 1 episode 23 aka: ghost town in wood burrow. * tessa sometimes makes jokes about most things, but not other people which will hurt their feelings. instead she jokes around about the things she encountered. marines around her would burst into laughter. * urdnot bakara does not burst into laughter when tessa makes jokes about her encounters, instead bakara feels disappointed and sometimes face palms. tessa however pulled the ultimate prank which everyone bursts into laughter, including bakara. what happened was tessa shaked soda cans and placed them in a cold storage room, a marine grabbed one of them and needed bakara to open it. when bakara cracked the can, the soda bursts into bakara's cloths, which everyone and bakara burst into laughter. this happens on season 4 episode 20. aka: pranks a lot. * on season 2 episode 18 aka: revenge, she prepared to kill phantom tessa, according to the results, 40 wretches were killed, 5 berserkers next, 10 assassins, 2 generals and finally, phantom tessa. * her fist encounter with the dark nemesis was on season 1 episode 24 aka: the assassin and the nemesis. * in her first encounter, the dark nemesis started to use the lift ability, thus causing her to suffocate. the light guardian interrupted this ability by pushing him out of the way, and tessa dropped on the ground. * in season 5 episode 30 aka: the final battle, she sacrificed her life by jumping off an edge to the core, and taking the dark nemesis with her, in order to keep the galaxy safe and protected, the light guardian started crying during this. Category:Heroes + allies Category:Protagonists